


Was it Good?

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan Howell, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Phil Lester, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: After a long night of partying and a questionable hook up, Dan comes home a jealous and bitter Phil.





	Was it Good?

**Author's Note:**

> New A/N: This fic was written February of 2013. This was actually the third fic I ever posted. The second one is forever MIA. I have also purposely resisted editing it to show we all start from somewhere you know?
> 
> Original A/N: I hope you like this. As always Feedback is appreciated! :)

Dan slowly staggered into the flat in the morning after a wild night of partying and fun. Despite the sleep he had gotten from passing out, he was still exhausted and sore. He had grey circles under his bloodshot eyes, his clothing looked like it had been haphazardly put back on and his brown locks were all curly. He smelt of alcohol, sex, and regret. 

All Dan wanted to do was shower, crawl in bed and forget last nights events. Luckily, he had gotten home early enough for Phil to still be asleep so, he wouldn’t have to deal with his questions till later. Hopefully, when he was a lot less tired and sticky.

He dragged himself to the bathroom where he turned on the water and waited for the shower to warm up. As he was waited he looked in the mirror and took a good look at himself.

“I look like shit.” Dan thought to himself as he tried to run his hands through his curly hair. “I just thought I felt awful not looked it.” Dan said as he rubbed his eyes.

Dan stripped out of his sweaty stained clothing from last night and stepped into the hot refreshing shower. He stood there for a few moments allowing the steamy water to hit his back instantly relaxing him. He breathed out a sigh of contentment: “Oh Yeah, this is what I needed.” He then continued his shower by washing his hair and scrubbing his body free of the thin layer of grime he felt was left over from the previous night.

Dan got out of the shower completely refreshed. He then dried himself off, and put on a t-shirt and a pair of joggers. He walked to his room where he crawled into bed and crashed.

Phil had been half awake when Dan had come in. He had been too lazy to get up and talk to him and he was pretty sure that if he did, he probably would have sassed the crap out of Dan.

Phil didn’t have to be there to know what had happened last night. He already knew that Dan had gone out with friends for what was supposed to be a few drinks, gotten drunk and hooked up with some stranger. The thought both angered and bothered Phil. Dan wasn’t even Phil’s boyfriend, but it was just the thought of someone else getting to fuck Dan that just got under his skin. He’d never admit that he was jealous, but who was he kidding? Of course Phil was jealous. His best friend’s ass was always on display and always in reach and he couldn’t have it, but some stranger could. Phil felt like an envious eighth grade girl, but he just couldn’t help it.

Phil heard Dan leave the bathroom and go into his room. 

“I should probably get up.” Phil thought to himself.

A few minutes later Phil was dragging himself out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. Phil went about his typical morning activities. He brushed his teeth, showered and got dressed. The shower had cooled him off a bit and caused him to relax but he was still tense. If he didn’t calm down, he was going to snap at Dan.

Phil proceeded to go into the kitchen where he made himself a cup of coffee and ate a bowl of cereal. After his breakfast, Phil had finally managed to regain his temper. He spent the rest of his ‘morning’ on the internet and watching T.V.

Around six, Dan had finally woken up and walked into the living room with his laptop where he plopped down next to Phil.

“Hey Phil!” Dan said cheerly.

“Hi Dan.” Phil replied coldly. 

Sensing Phil’s tone Dan asked: “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s _just fine_.” Phil said sarcastically. 

“If you say so. Anyways last night was so much fun, you should have gone out with us. I met some new people and it was just great.”

Phil could feel the pool of jealousy in the pit of his stomach starting to make its way up. He bit his tongue to refrain himself from saying anything and simply responded: “New people? Cool…you must’ve had _a lot_ of fun.”

“Oh yeah, I had the time of my life. Actually there was this one guy th-.” Dan cut himself before he could finish what he was saying. He knew he would be stepping into no man’s land if he brought up the fucking he had received last night.

Phil could feel the tension getting tighter and tighter, and knew that he would snap soon if he didn’t compose himself.

“What was that Dan?” Phil said feigning actual interest.

“Oh…it was… uhm…it was just nothing.” Dan said unsteadily. 

“Alright.” Phil said abruptly.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Phil had had enough and broke it.

“How was _it_?” Phil said bitterly.

“How was _what_?” Dan said in a very confused tone.

“Was _it_ good?” Phil said sassily while crossing his arms and looking the other way.

“Was _what_ good? Phil what are you even talking about?" 

In the same sassy tone Phil said, "I think you know.”

“Well I really don’t.” This Dan wasn’t lying about. He had no clue what Phil meant by ’ _it_ ’.

“You know, how was _it_? Was _it_ good? Was  _it_ the best you’ve ever had? Did he rock your world?”

Dan finally caught Phil’s drift and responded: “Are you seriously asking me about the sex I had last night? Well, since you want to know so bad, I’ll let you know that it was actually really good.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“I could probably do better.” Phil said in a very brazen tone.

“Oh could you?” Dan replied sarcastically.

Inching a bit closer to Dan Phil simply said: “Yeah, and it would be a real fuck.”

Dan grabbed Phil by his shirt and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Phil was caught a bit off guard by this, but quickly returned equal intensity into the kiss. Dan parted his lips slightly as the kiss deepened, to which Phil responded by slipping his tongue into the now open area. Dan wrapped his tongue around Phil’s and loosened his grip on Phil’s shirt.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Phil finally pulled away from the kiss, slightly out of breath, to close and move their laptops. He then pushed Dan onto the sofa so that he was on top. 

Phil immediately brought their lips back together into a more lustful kiss. Phil lightly ground down into Dan’s hips, moving his hands to Dan’s butt so that he could cup it gently. 

Dan moaned softly as Phil pushed down onto him, causing him instinctively to arch back up, rocking his hips in time with him. Dan tangled his hands into Phil’s jet black silky hair as his air supply started to run low.

Phil let out a small moan as he felt Dan’s hips move into him. Phil desperately needing air, pulled his mouth away from Dan’s.

Dan was gasping for air, but he needed more.

“Come on Lester, show me what you got.” Dan said seductively.

As if on cue Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and led them in the direction of Dan’s room. Phil pushed Dan onto the bed and pinned him down.

Phil removed Dan’s shirt and placed his lips to Dan’s neck. He started sucking and biting gently going as low as his clavicle and then back up. 

Dan bucked his hips up into Phil’s desperate for friction.

Phil started kissing down Dan’s body and as he did held down Dan’s hips. He then took his tongue and ran it down from Dan’s stomach to his waistband. 

Dan moaned quietly, arching his back into Phil’s touch, tangling one hand in his hair and pulling him closer, he bucked his hips up into his stomach, desperate for any more contact that he could provide. “So hot..“ Dan gasped in pleasure.

Phil hooked his fingers into the waistband of his trackies moving them so that he could slide them off. He slowly began to palm Dan lightly through his boxers.

Dan moaned out and tilted his head back to the ceiling. 

Phil gave him a slight smirk then started to kiss his stomach as he palmed him. He could feel Dan growing harder and harder underneath his touch. 

"Unnn Phil, enough with the teasing.” Dan groaned out.

Phil chuckled and stopped palming him. He slid off Dan’s boxers teasingly slow before wrapping his hand around Dan’s length. He ran his finger over the slit a couple of times eliciting a couple unsteady breaths from Dan. Phil kissed Dan’s tip  and then wrapped his lips around the tip running his tongue over the slit.

“Oh my gosh Phil.” Dan moaned out while bucking his hips harshly. “That feels…so….good.” He panted out trying to maintain his breath.

Phil placed his tongue at the base, and licked a straight line up to tip, and then blew along the line.

“Fuck P-Phil.” Dan moaned out. 

Phil moved back to the tip and taking in about half his length, swirling his tongue around what he had in his mouth and pulling off again, enjoying the noises Dan was making.

Dan’s head was tipped back and his mouth was wide open with pleasure.

Phil began to move his head up and down slowly, working up a gradual speed and taking in more of Dan each time he went down, eventually getting him to hit the back of his throat. He relaxed his muscles and took in all his length, momentarily proud of himself. Dan was kinda big, but he could do it.

After a few more minutes of Phil’s mouth, Dan was writhing. He moaned softly once more, before Phil pulled off.

“Ready to feel what a real fuck is like?” Phil asked curiously.

“Unnngghh…Get inside of me.” Dan whimpered out.

Phil pulled off his shirt and then his jeans, then sat in the in the V of Dan’s legs.

“Do I need to stretch you?” Phil asked while grabbing the lube he knew was in Dan’s drawer.

“N-no.” Dan breathed unsteadily.

“You sure?” Phil asked making sure Dan was positive.

“Yes, just get your dick inside of me Phil.” Dan pleaded.

Phil took off his boxers and covered his length in lube. He lined himself up with Dan and asked: “Are you ready for this?”

“Ye-Fuuccck!” Dan cried out as Phil pushed into him. Phil was definitely bigger than any other guy he’d been with and was in no way ready for his girth.

“Everything alright?” Phil asked mildly concerned.

“hnnnnnnngg, it is now.” Dan choked out.

Phil pushed in again slowly creating a pace judging by Dan’s moans. Phil moaned out a little at the feeling of Dan surrounding him. Even though Dan had been stretched recently he was still a bit tight. 

“You’re really tight babe.” Phil moaned out.

Dan rocked his hips to Phil moaning his name softy. Dan could already feel the pool forming in his stomach already desperately needing to release.

Phil gripped Dan’s length and started pumping it lightly. He could tell from his noises that he was nearing release, and he needed to work himself up to that state too, so began to gyrate faster and repositioned himself. 

Dan moved back against Phil causing more pleasure to be swirled throughout his body. “C-close.” Dan whimpered out.

“S-same.” Phil replied focused on finding Dan’s spot. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Right there Phil! Right there! Uhh!” Dan cried out in pleasure as Phil repeatedly hit his spot, each time gaining more speed. 

With a few more hard thrusts from Phil, Dan couldn’t hold in anymore.

Phil whispered in breathy low voice: “Cum for me.”

This sent Dan over the edge as he came all over Phil’s hand while moaning Phil’s name out in immense pleasure. 

Feeling Dan clench around him, sent Phil over the edge and he soon climaxed also. He rode out his climax with a few final thrusts before pulling out of Dan. 

They both flopped down onto the bed sweaty and panting for air as they both tried to calm down. Dan tried to catch his breath, but all he could think of was the pounding he’d just received. He was definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow. 

Once they had both gotten control over there breathing once again Phil asked:

“Well….?”

“That..that was…” Dan panted.

“What?”

“That was fucking amazing.”

Phil took his fingers that were covered in Dan’s load and placed it in his mouth making direct eye contact with Dan before pulling them out and making a popping noise.

“I had a feeling it would be.” Phil said while getting up to leave Dan’s room. 

“Wait Phil.” Dan called out.

“Yes Dan?”

“You do it better. A _whole lot_ better.”


End file.
